McKee
McKee was first introduced in the Duel Masters Cross season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was one of the key characters during the assault of the Fua Duelists and senior member of the JDC. Anime Duel Masters Cross Fua Duelists Assault Arc He took over Dr. Root's position as the new senior member of the Junior Duelist Center. When Zakira attacked with his revolution on the World Championship Tournament and JDC Headquarters. He looked that Zakira defeated Hakuoh and is having a flying disk with great destructive power and thought that it will be fool-hearty to stand against him right now and many lives can be lost. So he went and saved the Executive Committee of Duel Masters Championship and started evacuation procedure because the building was about collapse on which Zakira attacked. He kept calm and did not panic throughout the great tragedy and a difficult time, same as Dr. Root told could happen. He trusted Dr. Root and did exactly what he was told because Dr. Root had gone through this situation before with the P.L.O.O.P. as well. He later met everyone and constantly updated everyone with all the news on Zakira in order to help them out. Then after the revolution ended and the World Championship Tournament resumed he kept a very sharp look and kept a tight security on everything. He also watched Ryoga after his loss against Imelda. He wanted to see how would Shobu help him and because this will happen outside the tournament he was bit scared that anything wrong might happen. That is exactly what happened after Shobu finished with Ryoga some of the Fua Duelist members showed up with a warning for Shobu's next matches for the secondary phase of the tournament and Zakira's resurrection as well. Which shocked everyone and he had tighten up the security even more but Dr. Root told him it will be pointless against Zakira and the duel will only decide their fates so no need to tighten anything more it will just look like that we are all actually scared and the public might just leave. Pre National Tournament Arc He then came back to thank Shori after the revolution ended and also came to say good luck to Shobu finals. He also told everyone about the Kokujo's new partner Southern Cross a polar bear. He told everyone about the distress call for help he got from one of the JDC member Sky. He went to his location but it was too difficult to reach there in the fierce weather and he collapsed halfway but then he was saved by Southern Cross who took him to his home and there he found shockingly Kokujo. He asked Kokujo about Sky and he told him that he was called here by Sky as well and about the bear but he did not knew anything but the bear showed them Sky's diary. In which Sky had written that this bear is his pet and a precious friend and he was being chased by Fua Duelist Vavelle who was after his legendary card Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper. He left Southern Cross in a nearby cave and dueled Vavelle in order to protect his friend and stop Fua Duelist. He lost to Vavelle and his body was never found. Kokujo told Mckee that he was also here to look for Fua Duelist so he can get close to Zakira but he also got lost and was saved by this bear. Later They found the legendary card from the diary of Sky and Xanadu showed up to take the card away the bear tried to protect Kokujo and Mckee from Xanadu's attack and got injured in the process still the bear wouldn't give up and stood his ground. Kokujo then made a pact with the bear he used the legendary card in his deck and defeated Xanadu. Mckee later followed them both and saw that Kokujo even brought him to the Tournament and Mckee was looking after them just for everyone's safety around them after all it is a big animal and a best friend who he owed his life to. Duel Masters Cross Shock National Tournament Arc He continued monitoring the finals matches more seriously but could not help a lot Zakira showed up on the finals match he tried to stop Zakira but Yaesar already had given his vision that this would happen and that they all will have to face this for one last time. Trivia * His role in Cross and Cross Shock is similar to NAC in Fighting Edge. Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Anime Character